


Knot her only fantasy

by HisAngel910



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha Ben, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Dragon, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Knotting, Masturbation, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, Toys, alpha kylo, fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910
Summary: Rey discovers fan fiction and finds a kink she never knew she had.   Ben finds a way to make it come true.





	Knot her only fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poaxath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/gifts).



> To my Goddesses of Smut - oh how you inspire me!

 

Curled up in the oversized chair of her bedroom, Rey was utterly entranced by the words on her screen.    Ever since lunch earlier in the day, Rey hadn’t been able to put her tablet down.  Over lunch with her childhood friend Rose, their conversation had drifted as it often times did with girlfriends, to their love life.   

“Things are so wonderful with Ben, it’s been amazing since we moved in together.  I still can’t believe that we wasted so much time” she chuckled.

Rose had reached for her hand, squeezing gently.   “Oh honey, I’m just glad you two knuckleheads figured it all out.   Finn and I were sure that we were going to need to lock you in a room together”. 

Rey felt her lips curve as she thought of Ben, her love.   For nearly all of her adult life, she had been in love with Ben Solo.  She had been too afraid to voice her feelings, terrified that he would just laugh it off or worse feel sorry for her.  Instead, she allowed herself to antagonize him in nearly everything.  Only a few months ago, the pair of them had finally had the argument to end all arguments.   Their anger reaching a boiling point, Ben finally snapped and pressed her against the wall silencing her with a brutal kiss.   

Rose watched Rey flush lightly, her eyebrows lifting as she asked, “So what finally got you guys together anyway?  C’mon Rey, spill!”

Rey looked around, making sure that they weren’t going to be overheard.   “You remember the night that we were all at the coffee shop?  Ben and I had been arguing over the case that he was trying?  I had just been arguing the point with him to piss him off, I actually was on his side, when things just got so heated that one thing led to another and...and, well he just pushed me against the wall and kissed me.   He was so fierce and it was so incredibly hot”.

Roses mouth had dropped open as she listened, her face full of shock.   “Damn girl!  You are so lucky – he went Alpha on you!”

“Alpha?  What in the world are you talking about Rose?” Rey asked, her voice full of confusion.

“Seriously Rey?  An Alpha is the type of partner that just you know, swoops in.  Takes what he wants, how he wants it.   Haven’t you read any of the ABO stuff out there?”  Rose asked, digging out her phone.   “There is a website that I am so hooked on right now, called A03.   It’s all fan fiction, amateur writers write their own short stories usually pairing up couples from movies and television.  It’s amazing”.

Rey just gaped at Rose as she scrolled through her phone looking for a website.   “What is ABO?”

“ABO represents a designation.  A is for Alpha, an Alpha is the dominate designation.  They are usually the ‘top dogs’, you will see them in high power types of jobs like lawyers, executives – powerful positions.    B is for Beta they’re kind of just neutral.  And the O is for Omega, the Omega are the match to the Alpha.  They tend to be submissive, but they are more like the homemakers.  I love the ABO dynamic because the Alpha and Omega are like the Yin and Yang, the light and dark.   They have such a beautiful balance.  I’m telling you girlfriend, you need to read some of the ABO fics I have bookmarked”.

Rey giggled as Rose scrolled through her phone muttering to herself.  A few moments later, Rey glanced at her phone to see a text from Rose.

“That is my log in for AO3, I’m telling you – go in tonight and look at my bookmarks.   You can see the collection of ABO fics that I’ve been reading!  You’ll love it!  Just don’t delete any!”

Rey just laughed, their conversation turning back towards how their relationships and the pitfalls of a new relationship with Rose fussing over her long-term relationship with Finn.  A few drinks later and the girls parted ways, setting a date for the four to meet for dinner.   After a quick text from Ben letting her know that he was going to coming late from a meeting with a client, Rey found herself logging into AO3 to see what Rose had been talking about.   Nearly an hour after logging in, she had changed her clothes, tossing on one of Ben’s shirts as she settled on to her chaise, fully engrossed into a story.

_"Please_ _Kylo_ _, please!” Her voice ate at his patience.  “I need...I need something!  Anything!  Just make the hurting stop!" She cried, her eyes brimming with tears.  Her scent swirling around him.   "Alpha, please!"_

_He was helpless to stop the growl from within; he was after all only responding to his Omega’s call.  He couldn't watch her in pain any longer.   He dragged her body flush against his, his mouth seeking hers.  His tongue pressed for entrance, sweeping inside.  Her heard her gasp as he deftly unhooked her bra, tossing it clear. Tearing his mouth from hers, he yanked his shirt over his head, then pulled her back against him.  As his bare skin met hers, she moaned – low and long – the sound going straight to his groin.  Her arms wound around his neck, her hands reaching up to his thick mane to drag his lips back to hers._

_Kira arched against_ _Kylo_ _, overwhelmed by the heat of his naked torso against hers.  His hands moved roughly over her body, dragging her legs up to wrap them around his waist.   His lips never left hers as he moved them to the bed, his arm holding her tight against him, as he lowered them to the mattress.  Kira’s hands moved over the muscles in his back, his arms taut as he lay her down.   She instinctually rolled her hips as he settled between her legs, his cock straining at his jeans.  She gasped as sensation shot through her, liquid pooling at the juncture of her thighs as he rocked against her._

_Kylo_ _rose up on his elbow to look down at her, his Omega… grinding breathlessly against him. Her face was flushed and her eyes feverish. Her breasts were bare to him, her nipples stiff. He couldn't help but run his hand down her throat to nestle between her breasts.  Her lips parted as she panted, "Please, please, please!" She arched against him as he cupped her left breast, his large hand nearly covering her as his thumb ran circles over her erect nipple.  Leaning forward, he licked her nipple with a hot, inquisitive tongue, circling slowly as she whimpered, her upper body rising to meet his.  Sucking gently, he drew her breast into his mouth, his tongue flicking over her nipple before biting softly into it.  He hissed as her hands gripped his arms, her tiny nails sharp as they dug into him.  His hand moved between their bodies to slide against her mound, his cock twitching as he felt the wetness soaking her panties._ _Kylo_ _grasped the thin cotton and yanked, ripping them from her body._

Rey dropped the tablet on her lap, her eyes wide as she caught her breath.   She realized that her breath was coming in shallow gasps, feeling the flush of her own arousal as she got deeper and deeper into the story.   Rey couldn't stop her hand from traveling down her stomach, her fingertips just grazing under the edge of her panties.   As the fantasy was brought to life on her tablet, her fingers slid between her legs, drifting slowly between her wet pussy lips.   So caught up in the story, she never heard Ben calling her name until he walked through the bedroom door.

“Sweetheart?  You asleep?” Ben asked quietly as he peeked in.

Rey jumped, flushing as she snatched her hand from between her legs, trying discretely to wipe the moisture from her fingers and switched tabs on her tablet.   “Hey love” she murmured, lifting her face to his for a kiss.

Ben draped his suit jacket over the bed as he glanced down at her flushed face.   “What's wrong sweetheart?  Are you feeling alright?” He asked as he sat at her hip on the chaise, his hand running up her arm to cup her check. 

Rey turned her face, nuzzling into his large hand.   “I’m fine love, just ready for bed that’s all.  How was your night?   Meeting go ok?” she asked, watching as he stood to undress.

Ben shrugged his broad shoulders, his fingers unbuttoning his shirt to draw it off.   “Eh, you know how it goes.  Bunch of lawyers in a room, everyone trying to be the top dog.   I swear, it was like a pack of dogs fighting for the Alpha spot”, he exclaimed.

Rey flushed bright red, grateful that he had turned away from her as she thought back to the story she was reading.  “You look tense, do you need a little help loosening up or did you just want to take a shower and head to bed?”

Ben glanced over his shoulder, his grin quick as he looked back.   “Are you offering a massage?  Cause I’ll take it!” he replied, tossing his pants in the hamper.  “Where do you want me?”

Rey scooted to the edge of the chaise pointing to the floor at her feet.  “Right here”, she said.  As he settled on the floor between her feet, her thighs spread to allow him to scoot closer.  She couldn’t help but press her lips to the nape of his neck, her lips curving as she felt his tremor.  She went to work on his shoulders, enjoying the way that his head dropped forward as she worked, his body relaxing slowly.  After a few minutes, he leaned back against her with a low sigh.

“Thank you” he murmured, bringing her hands to his lips to press a kiss to each one.  His brow furrowed lightly as he kissed her hand, a tell-tale scent filling his senses.   He brought her fingers closer, his nose running lightly along her hand as she tried to tug away from him.  “Hmmm, I think I know what you were doing when I walked in baby girl.  Have I not been taking care of you?” he whispered, turning to kneel between her legs.

Rey struggled to find the words as she watched him lift her fingers to his lips, sucking them gently into his mouth.   She gasped as his tongue swirled around them in his mouth.  “No....no.  I mean, yes.  Of course, you take care of me.   I was just, well...” she stuttered, her chest and face flushing as he pulled her fingers from his mouth with a wet pop.

Ben eased back onto his heels as he gazed upon her face, flushed and her eyes dark.   “I don’t know, I must not be doing something right if you were taking care of yourself...I thought we had an understanding that  **I** take care of my baby girl”, he said darkly as he placed his hands on her thighs to smooth lightly over her skin.

Rey leaned forward to press her lips against his neck, feeling the pulse of his heartbeat under her lips.   She kissed lightly against his skin, her tongue sneaking out to taste him as she nuzzled up to his ear.   “I’m sorry...I just couldn’t wait for you to come home”, she whispered at his ear.  “Forgive me?  Daddy?” she murmured, slipping easily into their favorite game.

Ben shuddered at the feel of her tongue trailing over his ear and her husky voice whispering ‘Daddy’ so sweetly.    “Show Daddy what you were doing when I walked in Baby Girl.  I need to know if a punishment is in order” he ordered, his hands easing her legs further apart as he sat back on his heels to watch.

Rey swallowed hard, her face unsure.   “You want me to touch myself?  I thought you were going to take care of me Daddy” she asked, her voice trembling. 

“Oh, I’m going to take care of you Baby.  But first you’re going to show me what you were doing” Ben ordered, the authority ringing in his voice.   He grasped the bottom of the shirt she was wearing dragging it over her head to toss it aside.  “Unless you don’t want Daddy to take care of you”, he said quietly as he offered her an ‘out’ of their game.

Rey shook her head quickly finding her voice, “No, no.  I want Daddy to take care of me” she said, biting her bottom lip as she stood to slowly drag her panties down her legs.  She looked down to see Ben gazing intently, his eyes dark as he looked over her bare body.   She trembled as he leaned forward to press his lips to her stomach, nuzzling against her before she sat in front of him again.  Rey leaned back against the chaise, her hands drifting lightly over her body while Ben watched.   

Ben watched her hands graze over her breasts, her nipples hard and pebbled between her fingers.  He felt his cock throbbing insistently while he watched, his hand drifting down to squeeze lightly before shoving his briefs down his thighs.    “Touch your pussy for me Baby, show me what you were doing” he said quietly.    He groaned lightly when she slid her fingers down to spread her lips, showing off her soaked pink pussy.  When she dipped her fingers into her wetness, he nearly salivated as he watched her stroke lightly.   “Did you make yourself cum Baby?   When you were playing without me, did you cum?”

Rey felt herself getting closer, her body unsatisfied from before.  “No Daddy” she panted out, her fingers moving over her clit in circles.   Her fingers rolled and tugged at her nipples, making them an even duskier pink.  She rocked her hips against her hand, watching Ben as he stroked himself lightly.   “I almost did, I stopped touching myself when you came in" she admitted, her breath fast as she worked her body to the edge.

Ben couldn’t take his eyes off of her, her fingers desperately rubbing against her clit as she arched her body.   “You tell Daddy before you cum Baby.  Tell me”, her ordered harshly as he stroked his leaking cock.   His eyes drifted to her face, her eyes closed as she dropped her head back against the chaise, the light sighs and breathy sounds capturing his attention.   His hand slid up her thigh and he couldn’t help the dark smile when he felt her jump under his touch.   He eased closer to her as her hand moved rapidly, listening as she cried out.   

“Yes, yes...oh yes.   Daddy...I’m gonna cum...I’m gonna....” she babbled as her fingers moved.

On a growl, Ben grabbed her wrist to drag it away from her pussy, stopping her impending orgasm and watched as her eyes flew open.   He surged back up to his knees, capturing her hands in one of his to press them against the chaise over her head.   His cock dragged along her thigh, the leaking tip smearing pre-cum over her.    “You don’t get to cum yet Baby” he whispered as he leaned forward to circle her nipple with his tongue, smiling when her hips arched wildly against him.

Rey moaned loudly at the feel of his wet tongue, her body sensitized as she begged.   “Please Daddy.  Please, I’ll be good for you...so good.   Please make me cum” she begged, her hips arching against him feeling his hot, hard cock so close to where she wanted it. 

Ben held her hands in place, not letting her touch him yet as he explored her body slowly with his tongue.   He circled her nipple, nipping lightly before releasing it to blow gently across the wet skin.  She moaned long and low under him, her hips anxiously rocking.   “Are you going to be a good girl for me Baby?  Do you promise that only Daddy will make you cum?” 

She nodded frantically, “Yes Daddy, yes.  I promise, only for you”!

“Good girl” he purred, dropping her hands to cup her face and take her lips.   His tongue swept in to her mouth to tangle with hers as he swallowed her moans, his hands gripping her hair while he dragged her closer against him.    Ben’s hips rocked against hers, his cock sliding between them but still he kept himself from driving into her.   He trailed his lips down her neck, his teeth nipping against the curve of her shoulder as she shuddered and he pressed his hand between her breasts to push her back gently.    He shifted her back on the chaise to lower himself between her legs, hooking her legs over his shoulders.   Eyes on her face, he lowered his head to drag a tongue between her soaked folds.

Rey nearly shrieked at the first swipe of his tongue over her clit, still on the edge.   Her hands flew into his hair, his fingernails scraping gently over his scalp as she gripped his hair.   Rey rolled her hips, pressing up against his face.   She felt his tongue swirling over her clit, slowly and gently.   “Daddy please!” she cried, her hands tugging his hair feeling the growl in his chest.   “I need to cum.  I need more Daddy”.

Ben growled deep in his chest, his hands gripping her hips tightly.  “I know what you need Baby” he growled out, dropping his head to bury his face between her legs.  He pressed hard against her, his tongue sliding through her wetness to push against her tight opening.   Every press of his tongue into her opening had her clenching tightly against him.   He heard her whimpering, her plea’s music to his ears as he stroked her with his tongue and finally, he focused on her clit, sucking it into his mouth.  His tongue flicked rapidly over the hard nub finally driving her over the edge with a scream. 

Rey screamed out his name as she came, her back arching off the chaise with her fingers still gripped tightly in his hair.   She sagged back as his tongue moved between her lips, lapping at the gush of fluid.   Her legs fell open as she came down from the orgasm, his head still between her legs.  She drooped back into the chaise, panting as her eyes drifted closed.  

Ben lifted his head, his mouth and chin glistening with wetness.   “Such a good girl for Daddy” he said to her huskily, his cock demanding attention as it throbbed.   “Daddy needs his Baby Girl now, I need you on your knees” he urged, squeezing his cock in hand and stroking.    He watched Rey roll to her stomach, her knees landing on the floor.   “Good girl” he whispered again, his hand smoothing over her back and cupping her ass as she arched up to his touch.   He rose up rub his cock through her folds, coating himself in her slick before pressing the head of his cock to her opening hissing at the tight squeeze.

Rey moaned as he stretched her open, his dick sliding into her slowly allowing her to feel every ridge and twitch he made.   She could hear him behind her, his moan filling the room as he finally bottomed out with his hands gripping her hips tightly.   “You feel so good, so thick.  Please Daddy...” she moaned, rolling her hips against him.

Ben’s eyes rolled when she clamped down on his cock, her pussy clenching around him as her hips rolled.   “Oh Baby, your pussy is so tight, so wet for me.   Such a good girl for Daddy” he murmured, his hips driving into hers.    His hands roamed across her skin as he fucked into her from behind, squeezing her ass and caressing the skin.   His mouth dropped open as his hips picked up speed, his fingers gripping tight on to her hip.  His breathing was ragged as pounded into her, his cock swelling.  “Cum with me Baby Girl, cum on Daddy’s cock” he groaned, falling forward onto his elbows over her back and his lips moving against her skin.   “Cum for me” he urged as he found his own release, his cock swelling to pump inside of her.

Rey rolled her hips a final time, his fingers digging into her skin as he filled her with semen, the hot ropes triggering her own release.   She lay weakly over the chaise, her breath sobbing out as she whimpered his name while her pussy milked him.  She smiled when she felt his lips on the back of her neck, his body still shuddering against hers.   “Am I forgiven Daddy?” she whispered, the grin evident in her voice. 

“Absolutely Baby Girl” he replied, shifting back to ease out of her and turning her to face him.   He took her lips with his gently, brushing her hair back from her face.   Her head sagged against him to rest on his shoulder, her yawn making him smile.   Ben wrapped his arms around her shifting to rise with her and walked them to the bathroom.   “Let's get you all cleaned up and into bed” he murmured, standing her on her feet while he ran the water in the shower.   In minutes, he had them both cleaned up and was tucking her into their bed.

Rey snuggled down into the covers, her eyes already drooping as he stepped away from the bed.   “Where are you going?  You aren’t coming to bed?” she mumbled.

Ben kissed her forehead with a smile.   “In a minute sweetheart.  I just want to shut everything off out front.   I’ll be back in a minute”.    He watched her for a moment and then quickly moved through the house, checking windows and doors before turning all the lights off and returning to their bedroom.   He stopped in front of the chaise to gather their clothes when he knocked Reys tablet to the floor.   With a swear, he leaned to pick it up hoping that he hadn’t damaged it.   The screen lit up and he swiped it open to check the screen when his eyes were drawn to the website she had been on.   He sat on the chaise, his eyes widening as he read.

_Above her_ _Kylo_ _was murmuring in her ear, praising her for being such a good Omega.  "You take my cock so well little one, you were made for me.  You feel so good Omega."   His body slick as he worked himself deeper into her, his hands under hips forcing her up with every stroke he made.  "Cum for me Kira, cum on your Alphas cock."_

_Kira screamed out as he ground his hips into hers, her orgasm ripping through her.  Her hips bucking, she gripped the sheets tightly crying out as he continued to thrust.   "Alpha, Alpha, Alpha...yes Alpha!"_

_With a snarl, he yanked her to her knees - his hand between her shoulder blades pressing her upper body into the mattress.   He continued to pound into her, the sound of his wet balls slapping against her obscene.   Every wail that she made was countered by his animalistic sounds, frantic pants of air coming from him, the grunts as he worked toward his knot.  He could feel it building, his knot beginning to swell._

_Wrapping his hand in her hair, he dragged her up against him his free hand moving to her throat.   "My Omega" he growled thrusting hard into her, his fingers digging into her hips.  "You’re mine, always mine.  I won't let you go. You will never belong to another Alpha. Tell me Omega, tell me who you belong to."   His mouth at her mating gland licking and nipping against it.   "Tell me Kira."_

_She felt impossibly full, already feeling his knot as it swelled.  She needed it, she needed him to knot her.   Kira needed_ _Kylo_ _, her Alpha.  "You, Alpha.  Only you, I'll never want another" she wailed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she approached another crest.  "I'm yours Alpha!"_

_He felt her cunt contract around him like a vise, her orgasm crashing over her as he found his own release, his knot swelling as they locked together.   "You are_ **_mine_ ** _, Omega" he growled as his hand tightened around her throat, his teeth sinking into her gland.   He heard her scream as his teeth broke the skin, his tongue gliding over the marks left by his teeth.  Her scent began spiking wildly as his pheromones flooded her system._

_Kira felt her vision grey as his teeth sank into her mating gland, the rush of pheromones flooding her body as she came.    Tears flowed down her face at the feeling of wholeness, of belonging, of contentment._

Shocked, Ben lifted his head to look over at Rey sleeping soundly in their bed.   ‘Erotica?’ he thought to himself, Rey never mentioning that as a favored genre when she read.  He continued to read, curious as to what she found enticing about it.   An hour later and he was thoroughly entranced, almost every story that she had been reading was in the ABO Trope.    As he plugged her tablet in to charge, he turned the lights off climbing in bed with her.    Almost immediately, she turned into his arms snuggling against him.   Ben held her in his arms, his mind racing.   

Rey had always enjoying their role playing, particularly when he was more aggressive and dominant, so he supposed that the Alpha would be intriguing to her.   As a business owner, she was always a very independent woman and in her own right was often times dominant when taking her pleasure from him.   But if he was being totally honest, she regularly slipped into her ‘little’ role so that Daddy would take care of her.   She enjoyed the dominance and his authority when they played.  Letting his eyes drift close he drifted off, letting the thoughts roll through his mind.

A few days later, Ben opened the door to Finn and Rose greeting them both with a smile.  “Hey guys!   C’mon in, Rey is in the kitchen finishing up dinner”.  

Rose offered a quick smile and moved down the hallway.  “I’ll just go help out” she called over her shoulder carrying the bag she brought with her.   She stepped into the kitchen with a smile and quickly gave Rey a hug.   “So?  Spill it.   Did you read any?”

Rey glanced past Rose, her face flushing slightly as she made sure they were alone.   “Oh my lord Rose!   I read a couple of them!   You didn’t tell me that it was all erotica!” she exclaimed.  

Rose giggled as she watched Rey blush.  “Of course, they’re Erotica.   It's about the fantasy silly.” 

“Yeah well it was seriously erotic and Ben caught me!” Rey mumbled as she stirred her pot.

“Caught you?  What do you mean caught you?” Rose asked, her face questioning.  

Rey glanced around before lowering her voice.  “I mean I was reading.  And I was caught up in the story...and well, he caught me...you know.”  She gestured with her hands. 

Rose looked at her baffled for a minute.  “Caught you?” with a gasp she slapped a hand over her mouth.   “He caught you masturbating?   Oh my God, Rey!” she sputtered.

“Oh, knock it off, I know full well you and Finn have a whole collection of toys.   Me masturbating isn’t that crazy” she retorted, chuckling as Rose blushed furiously.  “Besides, it turned into a fun evening so...” she broke off as she heard Ben and Finn in the hallway. 

Ben and Finn joined the girls in the kitchen, Ben dropping a kiss to Rey as he walked by to grab plates.   “Finn, why don’t you give me a hand and we’ll set the table for dinner” he said casually, noticing that both Rey and Rose were still pretty red.   

Just a moment earlier, Ben and Finn had approached the kitchen overhearing their conversation.    Ben urged Finn into the dining room, his brow cocked.  “A collection of toys?” he mentioned, roaring with laughter when Finn flushed.    “Sorry, sorry!   It must’ve been Rose that gave Rey the website to read” he mentioned casually.  

Finn looked up with his own grin.  “AO3?  Hell yeah man!  We read that together, some of the writers are pure genius.   Why do you think we have a collection of toys?”

Ben gaped at him for a moment, his mouth working with nothing coming out.   “What do you mean?  You bought toys because of a story?”

Finn turned to Ben, “Well yeah.   I mean there are these amazing fics, there was one that came out where the male had tentacles.   And the ABO fics?   Dude – they make toys with knots that can inflate.  I’m telling you” he told Ben as he set the table. 

Ben stared, his eyes wide.  “Where in the world do you find that shit?” he asked, wonder in voice as he thought back to the ABO he read on Rey’s tablet.

Finn stepped closer to Ben pulling his phone out.   “Dude, look.  There is a website called Bad Dragon, it’s got some shit that would scare a lot of people.    Rosie and I have ordered a few things from here.   Take a look” he said offering his phone.

The girls were giggling as they walked into the dining room, bring the first of the food and Ben quickly shoved the phone back to Finn.  “I’ll look later” he hissed out turning to help load the table.   The night moved along, the website in the back of Ben’s mind.   Later while Rey was in the shower, he took advantage of the alone time to start working on his plan.

It took nearly a month for Ben to line up all of the pieces in his plan.  After a conversation with Rose, he convinced her to share the website information with him AND keep it a secret from Rey.   His package had been delivered to his office earlier in the week and he knew from chatting with Rose that Rey had taken the afternoon off from her shop.   Skipping out of work early, he made it home to set everything up and with time to spare, he was able to sit and read more of the ABO fics that Rose had recommended.  

“Ben?  What're you doing home so early?” Rey asked, coming in the front door.  

Ben stood with a smile walking over to kiss her softly.  “I just wanted to spend the night with you.  Our schedules have been pretty crazy lately” he said, nuzzling her neck.   “Is that OK?”

Rey felt the smile spread as he pressed his lips against her neck.    “Of course it is” she replied, winding her arms around his neck. 

Ben tipped her face up, dropping his head down to take her lips as he walked her backwards against the wall.  He pressed her back, his lips moving against hers parting them to slip his tongue in against hers.   Ben felt her body give against his, her soft curves yielding against his hard body.   He felt her sigh as he kissed her, his hands sliding up her hips as he angled his mouth to take the kiss even deeper.  He could feel the change in her body, the pebbling of her nipples pressed against his chest and the ever so slight rocking of her hips against him and with a dark smile, he shifted his body to wedge her leg between hers. 

When Ben lifted his lips from hers, Rey dropped her head back to let Ben move his lips down her neck.   Each time his tongue flicked out to taste her skin, she felt herself slide deeper and deeper into her arousal and when he nipped at the curve of her neck she moaned.  He licked and nipped at her neck, his hands gliding up to cup her breasts.  As he squeezed lightly, he kept his thumbs moving over her nipples drawing gasps from her.  Her hips rocked against his thigh, the heat pumping off of her as she moaned.  She gasped out his name as he trailed his tongue down to just dip between her breasts teasingly before easing back from her.

Rey stared at him, her lips pouting as she reached for him.  “Ben, please” she murmured, her voice breathy.  

Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead and took her hand to lead her down the hall to the bedroom.   “Soon sweetheart, I promise” he said quietly.   He eased her to sit on the bed, kneeling to slide her shoes off before reaching up to unbutton her blouse.  Ben kept his eyes on hers, as he slowly parted the shirt to lean forward and finish the trail that he started in the hallway.   

Rey closed her eyes as his tongue swept across her skin, her nipples hard under the lace of her bra.  She felt his mouth, hot and wet as it closed over her nipple to suckle against her.    Her hands flew to his shoulders, holding on as he teased her.   When he reached up to slide her shirt off, she arched her back pushing her breasts closer.  He finally flicked open her bra to draw it down her arms, drawing a moan from her throat.   “Ben please” she murmured, trying to pull him down over her on the bed. 

Ben kept his smile hidden as he eased back, hooking his fingers in her skirt to slide it slowly down her legs.  He laid her back gently as he pulled the skirt down to drop on the floor behind him.  He eased forward to press his lips against her stomach just above her panties.  When her hips arched up, he trailed his lips over her mound inhaling the scent that was all Rey.  Again she whimpered, her hips rocking up when the doorbell rang.   Ben stood to look down over her laid out on the bed.   “Sorry to cut it short sweetheart, dinner’s here” he said, turning to leave the room.   “I’m gonna take care of that, then we’ll eat and I’ll take care of you” he said with a grin.  

Rey jerked up to her elbows, her mouth dropping open as he walked away from her.  With a huff, she scooted herself to the edge of the bed reaching into the drawer to grab a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt.   Her body was on fire and she couldn’t believe that he had just left her like this.  Grumping to herself, she left their bedroom looking for Ben. 

Meanwhile, Ben was in the living room setting up their dinner on the coffee table.  He looked down at himself, his cock still pressing hard against his jeans.   He too was shocked that he had been able to walk away from her, spread out and ready for him.   ‘Soon enough’ he thought to himself.   ‘I just have to keep her on the edge and ready for what’s coming next’.   Ben heard coming down the hall and knelt by the table, holding his hand out for her.   

Rey stopped next to him, her hand twining with his as he tugged her down to sit with him.   “What’s all this love?”

Ben popped the lids on the take out and pressed the button for the movie cued up to start.   “You’ve been saying for a while that you were looking forward to just having a quiet night at home.  Dinner and a movie with a bit of cuddling.   Sooo, I’m giving it to you”.

Rey felt her frustration disappear when he smiled so sweetly and she leaned over to press a kiss to his lips.  She curled against him, her heart swelling when he popped a bite of her favorite chicken in to her mouth.   “You are too sweet to me” she sighed.

With a wink Ben replied, “Just wait till you see what else I have planned sweetheart”.   

With the upcoming films trailers playing they dove in to their dinner, Ben opening a bottle of her favorite wine and making sure that she had everything that she needed.   In no time, Rey was stretched out on the couch with Ben as they watched the movie.   Ben kept her close, his hands always on her in some manner.   

Rey smiled as she felt his hand slip beneath her shirt, his hand hot and heavy against her stomach.   His fingertips danced lightly over her skin, slowly sinking further down as his fingers slipped under her shorts.   Rey felt the rush again confident that he was finally going to finish what he started in the bedroom.   She leaned back against his broad chest, her legs dropping open.  She felt the growl in his chest as his fingertips dipped under her panties, his finger teasing her pussy lips.   

Ben smiled behind her, his free hand coming around to work under the shirt at her breasts.   Her hips were moving back against him, pressing insistently against his cock.  He kept his fingers light, never moving them quite to where she needed them.  His goal was to tease, not to get off....not yet anyway.   He kept his eyes on the movie, focusing on that to keep his own need at bay.  

Rey was growing frustrated again, her body straining against his in hopes that he would finally push her over the edge.   She had been soaking wet for him for so long, she just wanted to feel him inside of her.   She drifted a hand over her hip to lay her hand over his, trying to move him lower to where she wanted him.   She growled in frustration when he whispered in her ear.

“Soon sweetheart, soon”.

Ben fought against the chuckle, her impatience evident with him.   He kept his touches light, teasing her ruthlessly and he even nuzzled her neck, his tongue sweeping out to tease against the shell of her ear.   

Over the next hour of the movie, she fought back the moans as she tried in vain to get the friction she needed to get off.  She could feel the wetness soaking her panties, even soaking in to her shorts as she rocked her hips.  She nearly snarled when Ben tugged his hand from her to stretch for the remote.  

Ben shifted up to his elbow, looking down at her flushed face with a grin.  “Want to watch the next one sweetheart?”

Rey shot up off the couch stomping to the television to slap it off.  “No I don’t want to watch the next one!  You’ve been teasing me for hours damnit!”

Ben shifted to sit up against the back of the couch, his face schooled into an innocent expression.   “Teasing?  I’m not teasing sweetheart.  That would imply that I’m not going to finish what I started”. 

Rey narrowed her eyes as she watched him smirk.  She moved across the room dropping onto his lap to straddle him.   “I’m tired of waiting Ben”, she growled out threading her fingers into his hair as she dragged it back.   Rising up on her knees, she fiercely took his lips sweeping her tongue into mouth to duel with his.  She felt his hands come up to grip her ass, his fingers pulling her down to grind against his cock.   With a smirk of her own she broke the kiss, sinking down against him as she rolled her hips.   She gasped as he locked his arms around her, his hand dragging her hair back.  Rey sighed as he kissed the curve of her shoulder, his teeth scraping against her skin and she shuddered against him. 

Ben stood up to walk through the house, holding her easily against him as her legs locked around his waist.  Her tongue snaked out against his skin and he nearly lost his focus.  He lowered them to the bed, his hand sliding up her thigh to slip in between her soaked pussy lips.   “Oh, my perfect girl” he growled out.   “So wet for me, aren’t you? “

She moaned beneath him, her legs parting to give him more access and she gripped his shirt to pull it over his head.   “Please Ben, I need you inside of me.  I need you...” she panted. 

“So needy for me aren’t you Omega” he growled against her neck, his teeth scraping her.   He felt her stiffen and smiled darkly.   “My sweet little Omega needs her Alpha’s cock doesn’t she?” he asked me darkly against her skin. 

Rey trembled at his gruff tone, her heart racing at his words.  “Ben...where.  I mean...” her voice trembled, unsure.

Ben rose up to his elbow, his hand moving under her shirt to roll her nipple between his fingers.   He watched her eyes roll back as he tugged.  “I saw what you were reading.  I decided to see what was so exciting.   I have a surprise for you if you’re interested.... ** _Omega_** ”. 

Rey’s eyes fluttered open to look in to his dark eyes, fierce and focused on hers.   He was waiting for her, giving her the choice to decide.   Rey knew that he would take care of her, she never had to worry about that.  “Yes, please....Alpha” she murmured.

His smirk grew as he pushed her shirt over her head to bare her breasts and he quickly dropped his head to lick and suckle at her nipples.   He felt fingers digging at his arms as she gripped him, her hips still rocking against him.  He knelt between her legs to drag the shorts and panties down to stare down at her dripping pussy.   He slowly trailed his fingers through her wet folds, bringing them up to his lips to taste.  “Is this all for me Omega?” he asked huskily.

“Yes Alpha, all for you.  Only for you” she answered, the need evident in her voice as she watched him lick his fingers clean. 

He quickly stood, stripping his clothes from his body.   Ben watched her eyes rake over his body, coming to rest at his cock.  As he stood over her, he took his cock in hand pumping slowly.   “On your knees Omega, show your Alpha what you need”.

Rey scrambled to her knees on the edge of the bed, her hips in the air as she spread her knees apart.   “I need you so much” she begged, “I need you inside of me.  I need you to cum in me Alpha”.

Ben’s nostrils flared and his jaw clenched at her words enflaming his senses.   He knelt on the floor between her open legs, his hands grasping her ass.  He smoothed his hands over her skin, enjoying the way that arched for him, her pussy nearly dripping as he caught the scent of her arousal.   He slowly sank two fingers into her tight opening, groaning at the way she fluttered around him.   “That’s it Omega, such a good girl for me.   I need you to cum for me, I need you so wet to take my cock” he urged, his fingers pumping inside of her.

Rey was beyond all thought, her fingers wrapped in the blanket on their bed as she pushed back to his fingers.   The moment that she felt his tongue against her, licking a stripe up around his fingers she lost it.   Her arms gave out as she fell forward on the bed, her hips still high in the air as she wailed out his name.

Ben surged to his feet, cock in hand as he lined up to drive into her.   He dragged it through her dripping folds to coat himself in her slick, stretching her open as he pushed into her.   “So tight for your Alpha, your cunt is so perfect” he ground out, his jaw tight as he seated into her.    His fingers dug into her soft hips while he swiveled his hips, his cock rubbing against her inner walls.    He heard her panting against the blanket, her body still sagging against the bed and he pulled almost all the way out only to drive himself in again.   Her moan echoed in the room, the sound of his skin slapping against hers animalistic in the quiet.  “My Omega” he snarled out, “Mine” as he pounded into her.  

“Yes, yes Alpha.  Only yours!” she cried out, holding on as Ben ravaged her from behind.   His fingers were gripping her so hard, she knew that she would feel it for days – a thought that send a thrill through her body.   When he wrapped his fist around her hair to pull her up roughly from the bed she cried out, her words falling from her lips as she begged him for more.

“I need another one Omega, I need you to cum again” he grunted out, his hips snapping against hers.   “Cum on my cock” he growled.   It only took a few rough strokes and she was screaming out again, her body falling forward as she struggled to catch her breath.   Ben pulled out of her still fluttering pussy and wrapped his hand around the base of his dick to squeeze viciously, baring his teeth as he fought to keep from getting off.  He kept his hand on the small of her back to hold her still. 

“Don’t move Omega” he ordered, his voice ringing with authority.  He knelt on the floor to slide out a box, her surprise.   Earlier in the week his surprise had arrived from Bad Dragon, an Alpha sheath complete with the inflatable knot and a bottle of premium lube.   He pulled the sheath out and thanks to Rey’s slick still coating him, he worked it over his aching cock and adjusted the built-in cock ring behind his balls.    Almost immediately, he felt the urgency fade as the blood flow stabilized in his cock.  He attached the tube and the pump before pulling the bottle of lube out and poured a generous amount into his hands as he stroked it over the sheath.  

Rising to his feet, he admired the ass still in the air in front of him Rey not moving as she waited.   His slick hands rubbed over her ass, her gasp filling the air.   He dripped more lube onto his fingers, letting it drip between her ass checks to dribble against her pussy.   “Are you ready for your surprise Omega?” he asked, his voice thick.

“Yes, yes Alpha.  Please” she begged, her voice needy and breathless. 

“Do you remember how to ask me to stop?  Your word Rey?” he asked clearly.

“Lemons” she replied breathlessly.

Ben let his lips curve as he eased his cock against her opening, her body stiffening in surprise as her head whipped around.  “Relax Omega” he purred, his hand stroking over her skin.  He eased into her slowly, stretching her as he crooned to her.  “Such a good girl for me, such a good Omega” he whispered as he finally worked himself inside of her.  He pulled her back against his chest, his hands gliding up to cup her breasts.   

“Alpha” she gasped, feeling overly full and stretched.

Ben reached down and gave the pump a single squeeze allowing the knot to inflate slightly.  Even through the sheath, he felt her cunt contract around him.   “I’m gonna fuck you Omega.  I’m gonna fuck you and then I’m gonna knot you.    You’ll be so full of my cum” he growled, his hands moving over her body.

“Yes, yes, yes Alpha!  Knot me, knot me please....I need your knot Alpha” she babbled out, her hips rocking back.

Ben pushed her forward, his hand on her back as he began thrusting into her.  He stared down at his cock gliding in and out of her, the combination of the lube and her own slick making it easy.  He gripped her hip with the other and set a relentless rhythm.  With every stroke he praised his beautiful Omega.   “Perfect Omega, you take my cock so well.   So tight for your Alpha”.   She came with a scream, her body sagging.

Rey let her eyes close, her body singing with pleasure.   She felt Ben pull out of her, her pussy clenching.    She heard him hoarsely whisper ‘We’re not done yet’ and roll her to her back.   She opened her eyes weakly as he lifted her by the hips to push her further back on the bed, her eyes drawn to his cock.   He was already so big and with the sheath adding extra girth, her eyes widened as she realized that he had been inside of her.   Her hand drifted out to touch the ridges and veins on the sheath, her finger tips brushing over the swell of the knot at the base.   “More Alpha, please” she whispered, her hand wrapped around his cock.

Ben’s eyes flared as he looked down on her spread out in front of him, her pussy glistening and pink for him.   A quick drop of lube again and he pushed her legs up to slide deep into her again, her legs almost draped over his shoulders as he snapped his hips into her again.   Her mouth dropped open in a wordless scream, her head falling back as she laid beneath him.  His jaw clenched as he fucked her, the sensations becoming more intense as he approached his own orgasm.  Over and over he pounded into her, the sounds coming from him purely animal.    “Again Omega, cum again” he cried out, the sound of his balls against her obscene as the slapped.   

Rey’s hands flew up to grip his shoulders while he snuck a hand between them, his thumb circling her clit frantically to drive her over the edge.  Her arms wrapped around his neck as she dragged herself to him, her lips seeking his.

Ben took her lips frantically, his breath panting out while he tasted her lips.  He dragged her up against him, her legs wrapping around his waist as he plundered her mouth.   He fucked up into her ruthlessly, so ready to cum.   “Are you ready Omega?  Are you ready for your Alpha's knot?” he panted out, his hips erratic as he remembered to grab the pump.  He felt her nodding as her head dropped back, her arms and legs tight.    He fell forward, driving her into the bed as he drove into her and gripping her hair with one hand, he dragged her head to the side, his teeth biting into her neck as he came.   He remembered vaguely to give the pump a few squeezes, the knot inflating just inside her opening. 

Rey screamed out as she felt the knot inflate, the feeling of fullness overwhelming her all at once.   His hot semen pouring into her and his teeth against her skin set off her final orgasm.  Her nails dragging over his shoulders, she cried out over and over.   Finally, her body relaxed, the waves rolling through her and the flutters slowing down.  

Ben rolled to his side, his arms wrapping tight around Rey while he stroked her back.  His own breath was still harsh while his body relaxed.   After a few moments, he tipped her face to his. Seeing the tear trailing down her check, he had a moment of panic.  “Rey?  Sweetheart, did I hurt you?” he asked, his voice shaking.

She shook her head, her eyes opening to see the concern in his.  “No, no.  Not at all” she assured him.  “It was overwhelming, in a good way” she said, her lips finding his softly. 

Ben relaxed instantly.  “So then my surprise was good?” he asked, the smile creeping across his face.

“Very good” she agreed.   “So, umm how long will the knot last?” she asked.

“I can start to release the air so it will deflate, are you uncomfortable?” he asked.

“Not uncomfortable, just a feeling of overwhelmingly full.  It’s odd” she admitted.   Rey leaned forward to kiss him gently, her tongue sweeping over his softly.  She felt his hand move between them, and the knot begin to slowly deflate.  Pulling back from his lips, she eased back to look down between them while he eased out of her.  

Ben worked the sheath off, a slight hiss coming from between his teeth as he pulling the cock ring off and dropped the sheath on the floor.  He reached for her, before realizing just how much of a mess they both were and dropped his hand with a grin.  “I think we made a mess Omega”.

Rey giggled as Ben rolled over her again, rolling her with him to his feet so he could stride into the bathroom with her.   Placing her on her feet, he flipped the shower on to warm while he kissed her.  As she tugged him into the shower with her, she just had to ask.  “So, you read some of the fics that caught my eye.  Did any catch yours?”

Ben ducked his head under the spray, soaking his hair before shaking it in her face.   With a wicked grin he answered.  “Did you see the one about Hentai and tentacles?” he asked, roaring with laughter when she blushed beet red.

***

** **

 


End file.
